Beauty and the HalfBeast
by TrueLoveBeliever18
Summary: The classic romantic tale of a prince who thinks no one will ever love him and girl longing for adventure.  What happens when you throw in a jealous wolf demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Half-Beast**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately after much consideration, the TrueLoveBeliever15 Corporation has decided **not** topurchase Inuyasha Inc. However, if any reviewers would like to help raise money to buy said company, you are welcome to send a check to the following address. Those who send a check of $400 or more will receive an Inuyasha bobble head. (JK ;-)

(P.S. No flames please! This is my first fan fic. Please be kind)

**W/Inu **

**Feudal Japan: November**

In te middle of a dark thrown room, a prince hidden by shadows sat in a tall backed chair. "Miroku, where are you?" the prince of the western land's screeched. After a short silence we see a monk in purple robes running toward a man sitting in very tall, high backed chair.

"Here my lord. What is it you wish?" The monk asked.

"Where is Kikyo?" The prince who was covered by shadows asked calmly.

"I'm not su… "Well find out and bring her to me!" he growled. The monk ran off in terror in search of his lady.

**W/Kik **

"Inuyasha... has changed. He isn't the man I fell in love with I…I can't… (sigh) I can't marry him." Kikyo told Miroku.

"But, my lady," Miroku protested. "You were the only who could make him smile and laugh, surely you of all people can make him happy again! Please don't leave my lord in his time of need. Just give him one more chance! Please, lady Kikyo." Miroku begged.

After a long silence Kikyo allowed, "Well… everyone deserves a second chance, I suppose, even Inuyasha."

"Thank you lady Kikyo, thank you!"

Suddenly the door to Lady Kikyo's bed chambers burst open! When the cloud of dust settled, Kikyo and Miroku caught sight of a figure standing in the door way, it was none other than Prince Inuyasha with his long silver hair blowing in the wind, and his eyes blazing bright red.

He was dressed in a red kimono and hakama and evil smirk was etched on his face. "Miroku, leave us" Inuyasha managed to squeeze out through his clenched teeth. Miroku hesitated; he didn't want to leave lady Kikyo without protection but he didn't want to disobey his best friend and prince.

"Miroku! I said leave!"

"Inuyasha don't"

"Don't what, Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned cutting her off.

"Inuyasha, please stop this." Kikyo pleaded. "What happened to the man I love? Where is he?" Inuyasha merely growled at her. "The man before me is a man of hate, not love or passion! Where are you, Inuyasha? I know you're in there somewhere. Come back to me so we could be happy once more!"

"He is gone, Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "The Inuyasha you once knew and loved is gone, but you will never leave! You will stay in my palace forever!" Kikyo paused.

"No, Inuyasha, I won't," She said sadly with her tears briming in her eyes. Her delicate hand became illuminated by a bright silver light, "but you will if you don't change your ways." and with that she put a curse on Inuyasha that turned him into a half demon/Hanyo until he could learn to love and earn someone's love in return by his 300th birthday. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

* * *

><p><strong>WKag**

**Feudal Japan: March **

Kagome had lived in her family's old shrine with her grandfather for as long as she could remember. She had a good life and enjoyed spending time with her friends, living with her silly old gramps and most of all reading. She had an obsession like no other. The girl always had her nose stuck in a book. Her favorites were romances and great adventures. Her all-time favorite book was about a half demon prince in disguise attempting to woe a young maiden.

Even though romance novels were some of her favorite books, she had yet to find herself a young man. It wasn't a problem about beauty; no far from it. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the whole village. She wasn't vain either; in fact she was quite demure. It wasn't even a question about age she was only 15 years old, a perfect age for marriage. Oh there were plenty of offers; she simply chose not to accept them. The right man had simply not come around yet.

Her grandfather or "Gramps" as Kagome liked to call him, was the 6th generation in his family to be a priest. However, Kagome believed the last bit of spiritual power died in her great grandmother, Midoriku, who had sacrificed herself to save the village of people from the evil half-demon Naraku, thus creating the Shikon jewel which Kagome had spent half her life training to protect. Kagome had yet to show any signs of spiritual power, but her grandfather refused to give up on her, and always believed in her 100%.

"Kagome!" her grandfather yelled.

"Yes, gramps?" Kagome replied running in from the kitchen.

"I'm leaving for Mt. Hakurae to help Mr. Tahiti." he told her.

"So soon, well… I guess the faster you leave, the faster Mr. Tahiti gets better, and the faster you get back." Jedediah Tahiti was an old man who lived with his wife on Mt. Hakurae. The old man adored Kagome and had been friends with her grandfather since childhood. "Hold on let me finish your pack for the journey."

"Alright but hurry child. It will take me half a day just going through wolf territory, then there's the half-demon woods, then I have to clime the"…

"Yes gramps, I know." Kagome said cutting him off.

"Don't be smart with me young lady, and stop calling me gramps! Respect your elders!" "I'm sorry grandfather, it won't happen again" Kagome amended.

"Quite all right Kagome. I'll see you in about a fort night. Protect the jewel and… try not to burn the place down while I'm gone alright?"

"Gramps, wait!" Kagome protested. But he had already started his decent down the temple stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm at school and don't have much (as Spongebob says.) "Ima-gin-a-tion" Plus I am dead tired from tech week for our play as school "The Curious Savage." I love being in plays, but I admit I am ready for it to be over. Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks to all my reviewers! y'all are great and I couldn't do this without you. Keep up with the R&R.

**Chapter 2**

**W/Gramps**

Kagome's grandfather started on his journey to Mt. Hakurae. Around mid-day, he stopped to rest by a river. After he had something to eat, he started back up on his journey.

By the next day, he still hadn't reached Mt. Hakura, and he had become quite weary. A strange sound caught his attention. It was the sound of a thousand wings beating the wind around them, his breath caught. "What could that Gramps wondered aloud. All of the sudden, hundreds of moths came out of nowhere using their wings to buffet a strange golden dust toward his face.

"Wha, Where did all these moths come from?" As the air around his eyes became clouded, he noticed that while the beasts weren't attacking. As he breathed in the moth dust, his muscles were beginning to ache and his eye lids were getting heavier.

"Oh Kami," He sighed; "I am exhausted." "Perhaps a short nap," he paused to pant, "would do me good." "Yes," he said sitting down, "just a short rest."

Within an instant he had fallen asleep under a peach blossom tree. A long dark shadow fell upon the collapsed Gramps. A pair of black boots come into view, and we see the owner, a tall moth demon with long blue hair, and antennae on his head.

"Hm… He is just an old man but a soul is a soul I guess." He began to laugh manically. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Soon now, very soon, I will inherit my father's full power and add it to my own. Then I will have surpassed my old man in every way and be the most powerful demon in the world!"

"Ahhhh!" the demon screamed abruptly. He flailed his arms as his blue skin started smoking and leaving big, black blotches everywhere the smoke touched. His screams became cries of agony. The demon felt a jolt from behind and looked down. A thick wooden pole was protruding through his chest. The demon looked up a final time and he finally keeled over. The area around where the pole was stuck in his back was black and burnt. Behind the dead demon stood a monk holding the top of the pole protruding from the demon's back.

He wore black and purple robes, and carried a tall gold stick with rings at the top. (Anyone know who this is?) His hair was short, black and was tied into a small pony tail with his bangs hanging in his eyes.

"That should keep you out of trouble." Said the monk. Then he slowly lifted his head to reveal big vibrant purple eyes. Then those beautiful eyes came to rest upon the collapsed form of Gramps.

"Oh Kami, what should I do?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would bring the man to the palace until he awakened. But the last person I brought to the palace, had been thrown in prison by my lord!."

"What should I do?"

Sorry for the cliffy but I didn't have much time to write this. I will get eth next chapter out A.S.A.P

-Love

_True Love Believer_


End file.
